vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Scarlet King
Summary The Scarlet King was born with the planting of the Tree of Knowledge, called Khahrahk at the time. He was the smallest of his siblings, but the only one aware, and it brought him great pain. He decided that existence itself is painful and that he'd have no part in it, as well as destroying existence itself. He started by consuming his siblings and growing stronger on their essence. He vowed to destroy the Tree, the Creator and Creation, and consumed or subjugated all the other gods, naming himself "King of the Darkness Below". He declared war on creation itself, one which will not end until the very end of everything. He took Sanaa, one of the gods he subjugated, forcibly as his wife and sired seven daughters on her. Sanaa died after birthing them, and the King took his seven daughters as his new brides, sealing them so they would not die as their mother had. From his seven bride-daughters he had seven children called Leviathans. The Scarlet King's daughters are as follows: A'tivik, A'ghor, A'distat, A'zieb, A'nuht, A'tellif, and A'habbat. Other gods agreed to follow him as well, among them were The Prince of Many Faces, Moloch and The Hanged King. The SCP Foundation was able to neutralize or destroy the first six brides, but the seventh - the strongest - had yet to be born. It resides in SCP-231-7 and is prevented from existing by using Procedure 110-Montuak, developed by Robert Montauk, a scientist. What the procedure actually involves is unknown, but it is heavily implied that it involves brutal acts of violence, such as rape and torture, in order to keep the Leviathan away. Another source claims that the Scarlet King and Leviathan could not see reality the same way than humans could, meaning that concept of brutal acts of violence against SCP-231-7 could keep them away. The seventh daughter gave birth to SCP-999 after O5 ordered to stop Procedure 110-Montuak. O5 ordered the stopping of 110-Montuak to see what would happen, the result was SCP-999. SCP-999 is now believed to be the only thing to be able to defeat his father/grandfather. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-B | 1-B Name: The Scarlet King, Khahrahk/Harak (Real name), Khnith-hgor (Name taken as King of the Darkness Below), Shormaush Urdal (Name given after killing Sanna, meaning 'The Scarlet King'), Son of the Third Brood, The Devourer of Worlds, The Dread Devourer, The Crimson Monarch, The King who Rose from the Bleeding, Lord of the Throne of Despair, Defiler of Worlds, Rapist King Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Male Age: Older than creation Classification: Elder God, King of the Darkness Below Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Reality Warping, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Resurrection, Flight, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Invisibility, Sealing, Information Manipulation, Summoning, Power Bestowal (Granted immortality to his seven brides), can see and travel across different realities Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (Even when he first came into existence he was capable of consuming Low Elder Gods, Capable of enslaving Low Elder Gods as [[The Hanged King] and Moloch] as well as killing them with ease. His presence alone dwarfs the power of Low Elder Gods such as The Prince of Many Faces into insignificance. Vastly superior to his offspring, which are capable of damaging Ways and the Tree of Knowledge and fighting against Mekhane) | Hyperverse level (His revival alone shook all of creation, His battle with The Brothers Death reduced all of creation to ash, destroying the Library, from which all of Creation stems, and all Ways, as well as the death of Nahash and the second shattering of Mekhane) Speed: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Hyperversal | Hyperversal Durability: Hyperverse level | Hyperverse level (Could only be killed by the The Tzadikim Nistarim nullifying his defensive seals combined with the power of his own Seven Spears) Stamina: Limitless Range: Hyperversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Extremely High Weaknesses: None notable Key: Weakened | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Monsters Category:Gods Category:Demons Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Devourers Category:Murderers Category:Kings Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Creation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Teleportation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Probability Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Information Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Tier 1